


The Last Love of Summer Rose

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: Greetings readers!So I have been wanting to write this fanfic for quite some time now and have recently been inspired to do so. I always wondered who Salem is and what's her vendetta against Ozpin? I also thought of the specific line from End of the Beginning "So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise." Was she specifying a specific person?Salem is one of my favorite villains; I have many theories about her past and how she became who she is. Perhaps she was a lover of a certain hero that we all knew...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY; the show belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. 
> 
> The song lyrics are from the song Red Like Roses Part II which belongs to Jeff Williams.

 

Salem stood on the stairway of her kingdom that she had built for her quite some time ago. Her soul was fused with another much like how Ozpin's soul had many fused before him. Salem could not have a picked a more perfect soul, she was willing to take down the man that took away everything from her – and taking a certain someone was the last straw.

She declared her intentions with her new body and fused soul, almost as a reminder to her on why she is so determined to take down the so-called greater good.

“...So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise. This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin... ”

She turned to face the border of the wasteland. “And I can't wait to watch you burn.” She could feel her soul burning with a hatred she never felt before – it's the only kind of hatred that derived from love...

 

** Years Ago at Beacon **

 

 

 

Summer glided down the courtyard of Beacon humming an old song she heard somewhere. It was a sad song but it was beautiful or at least to Summer it is.

 

_Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you_

 

Students stopped and stared in her direction. They couldn't have been staring at her, Summer deduced, but she couldn't help but to notice. She carried on:

 

 _The petals scatter now_  
_Every nightmare just discloses_  
_It's your blood that's red like roses_

_And no matter what I do  
Nothing ever takes the place of you_

“Miss Rose,” It was the headmaster, Ozpin. Summer jolted around and figured that people were probably staring at him. When she turned around she saw him in an Emerald suit with his usual coffee mug in his hand and besides him was a woman around Summer's age. She was cladded in a long black dress that complimented her tall, slender frame with a shawl covered most of her arms and a necklace with triangular onyx attached. Her hair and skin that were as pale as the moon, and her eyes were a very dark blue. She is beautiful – at least Summer thinks so. Ozpin gave a pleasant smile. “Not sure if I would give you an award, but that's quite the singing you have there.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Summer smirked. She knew Ozpin long enough to know his style – and how he treated her team with special treatment. “So is my team in trouble this time?”

“Why no, Miss Rose. I just happened to be on my way to my office with my new apprentice and figured it would be suitable for her to know a few students here.” Ozpin paused as he extended his hand out towards the young woman who smiled weakly. “Ashley, this is Summer Rose. She's one of Beacon's skilled fighters along with her team. And, Miss Rose, this is Ashley, she is smartest student from Atlas Academy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Summer Rose.” Ashley extended her long arm, her hands had graceful fingers.

Summer took Ashley's hand and noted faint veins etched on her body. “Likewise. Feel free to call me by my first name.” She giggled, hoping it wouldn't come off as obnoxious. Ashley said nothing but her smile suggested she was fine with it as she released her grip. “So you're from Atlas, what brings you here?”

“I have been an avid reader of Ozpin's work ever since I was twelve.” Ashley's voice had a smooth tone that calmed Summer's nervous energy.

“I didn't know you were an author, Professor Ozpin.”

“Well only a few books including a series.” Ozpin said. Summer wasn't quite sure if he was being humble or not. “When I received Ashley's essays I couldn't possibly let her talent slip away from me.”

“Sounds like you're very smart, Ashley.” Summer studied her. “Do you have a weapon?”

“Oh, I'm not exactly skilled in combat.” Ashley twiddled her fingers. “You see, I have a very rare blood disorder. It prevents me from doing certain things efficiently but I have come here to learn more about magic. Now you may ask why here; back at home we have the largest manufacturing of Dust and we are very technologically advanced however we don't engage in old-fashioned magic or spells.”

Summer nodded like a child. “Well you made the right move. Beacon is diverse in that sort of stuff. And it's fun here.” She tilted her head. “So what do you do for fun?”

Ashley bit her lip. “Well I would have leisurely walks with my parents and sister, attend concerts, occasionally attend galas,” She brought her hands together. “And read fairy tales.”

“Oh, wow. Sounds like quite the life.” Summer chimed.

Ashley's smile dissipated slightly. “Indeed.”

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. “I hate to terminate this friendly conversation but we have to get going. Thank you, Miss Rose, for taking time out of your busy schedule to get to know Ashley.”

“Of course! I love meeting new people.” Summer observed Ashley's eyes. Were they were longing for something? Summer wanted to know more about this estranged but endearing woman. “I hope to see you again.”

A blush erupted Ashley's cheeks. “I genuinely hope so too.”

“I live in that building over there.” Summer pointed to the dormitory closest to the courtyard. “Professor Ozpin likes to keep us close so we won't get too much into trouble.”

Ashley chuckled. “Well then I'll send you a letter.” She glided away with Ozpin.

Summer stood there and could not take her eyes off of her. She wanted to know so much about Ashley – and she hoped that she would turn her head around and give Summer one last glance for the day. Summer continued to stare – it was not going to happen. She shifted her feet, in one split second Ashley glanced behind her in Summer's direction. Her deep blue onto her silver. Summer gasped as she felt this feeling inside her heart. She wasn't sure what it is but whatever it is she loved it. And she hoped Ashley felt the same.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's pencil eroded on the paper back in her dormitory. She hoped her assignment wasn't riddled with errors such as run-on sentences like the last one. Even though her professors admired her skill they weren't particularly impressed with Summer's scholastic abilities. Her teammate and best friend, Raven was lying on the bed reading then groaned.

“This has got to be the most boring book anyone has ever read.” She tossed the book to the side. “What kind of idiot expects hunters and huntresses to be interested in the chemical breakdown of Dust? What's the practicality? As long as you know how to use Dust I don't see how you need to know anything else.”

Summer observed Raven's saddened and helpless expression. “Raven, are you alright?”

“I'll be fine,” Raven rolled around. “Qrow and I have some major changes in our lives, that's all.”

“You're at a new beginning now. Your tribe can't hold you back any longer.” Summer chimed.

“Right.” Raven closed her eyes for a moment before a knock was heard. She mustered her way up towards the door. Summer knew something was up by how heavy her steps were, but couldn't pinpoint what was bothering her. Raven opened the door and there she was – Ashley.

“Hello,” Ashley said in a crisp voice. “I apologize if I interrupted anything.”

Raven's brows narrowed. “Uh hi, yeah, Summer and I are just doing homework... anything I can do for you?”

Summer dashed towards the door smiling. “Ashley, I'm glad you came by.” Ashley mimicked Summer's smile.

“I'm obviously missing something.” Raven said nonchalantly.

“Oh, sorry, Raven. This is Ashley. She came all the way from Atlas to study magic. Isn't that neat?” Summer blushed. “And she's Ozpin's apprentice.”

“I see,” A smile erupted on Raven's face. “Well it's nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Raven.”

“A pleasure,” Ashley bowed slightly. “I assume you're teammates?”

“You assumed correctly,” Raven gave her a look-over like she was new weapon. “Are you training to be a huntress?”

“Well not exactly,” Ashley retracted her fingers. “I'm hoping to find a less – violent yet more efficient solution to the Grimm problem.”

Raven scoffed. Summer glared at her and so did Ashley. Raven then bit her lip. “Sorry, that's very admirable and I wish you the best of luck in your efforts.”

“I'm not expecting any miracles but if nothing is done then the Grimm will only get stronger and stronger.”

“True.” Raven turned around. “Well feel free to come in seeing that we're acquainted now.”

“Yes, come in Ashley.” Summer directed Ashley to her desk and picked up a picture of an elderly couple with Summer as an early teen. “These are my parents. They took very good care of me since I was a baby.”

“They look sweet,” Ashley tilted her head. “I don't see the resemblance though.”

“They're my adopted parents.” Summer said with a weak smile. “They found me after a nearby village was raided. It's an interesting story actually,” Ashley noticed Raven grimacing like she was hiding something. “But it's a story for another day.”

“Fair enough.” Ashley directed her attention back to Summer. “I would rather not disclose who my parents are for now.”

“Oh?” Summer placed the picture frame back down.

“I'm from an elite city but I fear that giving out my last name will result in judgement. Like people thinking I'm some sort of entitled brat.”

“Well I don't think you're a brat.” Summer chimed. “Or at least not what I have seen from you yet. I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character.” She then glanced at her paper. “So you're suppose to be really smart, right? How would you like to help me with a homework assignment? Do you like cookies? I'll bake you cookies.”

Ashley chuckled. “I don't need the cookies, but I'll be more than happy to help you.”

Summer hands her the paper. “Do you think these are run-on sentences?”

Ashley grimaced, Raven chuckled from her bed. Ashley placed her finger on her chin as she was reading Summer's assignment. “Well you have a couple of run-on sentences and some grammatical errors. Let's go over them.”

“Sure thing!” Summer sat down and grabbed Qrow's chair that was beside her and signaled Ashley to sit down. She hesitated for a moment then she fell perfectly in the chair.

“So then, let's start from the top.” Ashley took Summer's pencil and began lecturing away.

 

“Almost done,” Summer erased some of the markings and wrote in the remaining sentence. “Are you sure there is no way I can repay you?”

“Think nothing of it.” Ashley raised her hand. “Though, if you need any more assistance feel free to contact me.” She lowered her hand slightly. “Do you have a scroll by any chance?”

“A scroll?” Summer perked her brows.

“It's a mobile phone. People in Atlas have them but it does not always have the best reception.” Ashley bit her lip. “Well you can come by my place then. I live in the apartment down Evernight Lane.”

“Oh, I know where that is.” Summer rubbed her feet against the floor in a giddy manner. “I'll be sure to visit you.”

“I'd like that.” Ashley brushed the strand of hair off her face.

The door opened, Qrow and Tai barreled through cachinnating. “Oh man,” Tai said. “You should have seen the look on Peter's face!” They bursted out in laughter again.

“Oh no, what did you two do now?” Raven inquired with a half-smirk.

“Qrow, you tell her since it was your idea!” Tai held onto his stomach firmly.

“Alright, so remember when Peter said he tried Beowolf before? So...” Qrow turned his head to the side, his huge grin transforming into a bewildered smirk. “Who's your new friend, Summer?”

“This is Ashley.” Summer giggled. “She's really smart.”

“Is she? Then she wouldn't be hanging out with us.” Qrow chuckled.

“Very funny, but I assure you there aren't any consequences for me if you all get in trouble.” Ashley said with a somewhat devious smile. The four teammates laughed under their breath. “So what are your names?”

“I'm Qrow, Raven's twin brother.” Qrow nudged Tai's shoulder. “And this knucklehead is Taiyang, but everyone calls him Tai.”

“Have you ever had a Mai Tai yet cause I'm about to be  _your Tai_!”

“Goddamnit, Tai!” Qrow and Raven said simultaneously.

Summer and Ashley chuckled, then Ashley glanced at the clock. “Well I need to go now, but I figured I would stop by. My parents said I should try to break out of my shell and I'm happy I got to know each and every one of you.”

“Likewise, feel free to visit if you want to hang out or...” Tai seemed to have been pondering something. “Whatever. Hope to see you around, Ashley.”

Ashley rose from the chair. “I will see you, Summer.” Summer waved as she glided passed the two. “Take care, everyone.” She shut the door behind her.

Tai gave Summer an uneasy look. “I hate to be rude, but what's up with her skin?”

“She supposedly has a rare blood disorder.” Summer looked in the mirror. “It must have been so hard for her growing up.”

“Well you have your silver eyes.” Qrow mentioned as if it was something special.

“But it's nothing people notice. I wonder what her life was exactly like before Beacon.” Summer gazed out the window, the gold shimmered across the sky. “And what exactly she is like.”

“Well you know what they say,” Raven said. “Everyone wants to know something until they have learned something.”

“Raven, what?” Summer's brows merged.

“I would just be wary of her.” Raven sighed.

“I will.” Summer said flatly, she had to know more about Ashley, though. And what was it about Ashley that made her giddy inside?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and kudos. I honestly didn't expect a large amount of readers. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank redditor Celtic_Crown for reviewing my chapters. :)

The school year went on, Summer learned to be a more skilled fighter, and he teammates grew fonder and fonder of each other. Summer also learned more and more about Ashley; what kind of music she likes, what sort of stories she reads, and what makes her happy. Ashley would assist Summer in her assignments and readings without being condescending or mean-spirited. Summer always appreciated that.

Summer would visit Ashley on a weekly basis in her apartment. This one evening she will never forget, it was three days before summer break and it was especially warm and golden evening. Summer sauntered to Ashley's apartment door and knocked.

“Yes?” Even with Ashley's voice muddled through the door she had a calming voice. Summer opened the door to find Ashley writing by her desk which had two picture frames. “Hi Summer, you have another homework assignment?”

“Oh, I'm not here to ask you for any help. I'm here to say good-bye before I go home for break.” Summer gently shut the door behind her.

“How thoughtful especially since I was thinking of stopping by your place before you all go your ways. I enjoyed being with you and your – eccentric team.” Ashley smirked.

“Yes, they are something. I never thought in a million years that I would have a team like them.” Summer blushed. “Tai is going home for break but I think Raven and Qrow are going to stick around.”

“Yes, I'm aware.” Ashley placed her pen to the side. “They tell me that Ozpin has a special task for them.”

“Yeah, so I have heard – that it was special, that's all I heard.” Summer glanced awkwardly at the flock of birds outside the window. “Anyway, do you have any plans? Do you think you will visit family at all?”

“I might visit for a couple of weeks. I just wish that I wouldn't be so nervous about going back home.” Ashley glanced to the side. 

“Why's that?” Summer warily walked to Ashley and held onto her hand delicately. “I hope I'm not prying when I ask this but were you outcasted?”

“I sometimes felt that way.” Ashley wrapped her fingers around Summer's hand. “People never said anything malicious to my face but I knew how they felt about me with how they snickered as I walked passed them or the things they say will somehow end up on my end.” Ashley hummed. “But I learned not to take it too personally. Most of them were girls that didn't know any better and are now – housewives that don't know any better.”

Summer laughed a little uncontrollably. “That's one way of looking at it.”

“And I'm here now on my way to make something out of myself and hopefully I will change the world.” Ashley seemed to have sighed slightly.

Summer glanced at the two pictures on Ashley's desk. One of them was in a simple wooden frame that was a photo of a girl around Ashley's age with her hair color and facial features sitting in a garden in a long floral dress. Summer deduced her as Ashley's sister. As for the other picture frame that was slightly larger than the other had a photo of a young woman with auburn hair, green eyes, and a round face accompanied with freckles.

“I have always meant to ask, who's this girl in this photo?” Summer pointed at the picture frame.

“Her?” Ashley's face became a little less pale. Summer was trying to decipher if she was blushing. “She was someone that has meant a lot to me. Adelpha was her name; she was kind, smart, and very brave. She was only a year older than me but she has had much more experience of the world and taught me many things.”

Summer's mouth gaped. “What happened to her?”

Ashley expression dropped and a tear eluded her eye. “She went to visit her family on the coast of Solitas just to find out that her father disappeared. They say he was slayed by Grimm. So she stayed with her family to protect them, but she was told she could never return to Atlas.” Ashley brushed away the tear. “She was one the very few who I felt as though I could open up to. I have my sister but it's not the same.”

Summer held onto her hand more tenderly. “Well maybe she'll return to Atlas.”

“My sister said the same thing.” Ashley took a deep breath. “I feel guilty; I miss her for selfish reasons.”

Summer felt a tremor through her veins. “Excuse my boldness, but I'm guessing Adelpha was more than a friend to you.”

Ashley nodded in a rather confident tone. “I remember the way she looked at me, it's similar to how you look at Tai or Qrow.”

Summer always thought having feelings for more than one person was possible but she wanted to be with Ashley more than anything. “Are you sure about that?” She stammered. “I mean, just them?”

Ashley gingerly brushed her hand against her cheek. “I always thought it was just me being hopeful that you would even think of wanting to be with me. Holding me, caressing me...” Ashley fell back, Summer caught her and held her close.

Ashley took a few deep breaths. “Just give me a moment. I have gotten better...” She inhaled a few more breaths. “With my condition over time. However certain situations will make me a tad dizzy.” Ashley gazed at Summer. “The only person that could make my heart beat this fast was Adelpha.”

“You have nothing to fear then.” Summer gradually leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She retracted her head up and found Ashley's eyes sparkle. And so Summer gave her another kiss this time it was on the lips. Ashley caressed her lips against hers as Summer stroked Ashley's curves.

Ashley rose with Summer still grasping onto her. “Please come with me.” Ashley whispered in Summer's ear. Summer nodded as she took off her cape and was lead towards the bed. The satin bedsheets cushioned them as they kissed and embraced each other. Summer unlaced her corset and dress then flung it on the floor. Ashley's silky hair felt smooth against Summer's exposed neck, and Summer's skin felt soft against Ashley's delicate arms.

There was a pause of some sort for the two to catch their breaths. “Summer,” Ashley inhaled. “Why must you seduce me like this?”

Summer shrugged rather awkwardly. “I'm not very charismatic – beats me.”

Ashley laughed gently. “I honestly never thought I would fall in love again – at least not here at Beacon.” She combed her fingers through Summer's red-tipped black hair. “Which is why I want to be good to you.”

Ashley glided towards the end of the bed, Summer blushed as she parted her legs and allowed her newfound love inside her. Her tongue swayed between Summer's legs, she tried so hard to refrain from moaning but the pleasure took over. “Ashley,” She groaned. “Thank you...”

 

Hours later Summer still found herself by Ashley's side. They laid next to each other in their negligees, Summer's head on Ashley's shoulder. “So was I good?”

“Not bad for a beginner.” Ashley stroked Summer's waist smiling. “Either way, I'm very happy and grateful that I met you.”

“Mmm,” Summer closed her eyes. “When I first met you I knew you were someone I would want to know, but I wasn't sure why or how.” Summer looked out the window at the night sky falling onto the evening. “I should go now. Otherwise, my team will wonder where I am.” Summer collected her clothes and cladded herself. “I'll be sure to write to you.”

“Please do.” Ashley pulled the covers around her and stood up. “I look forward to you coming back.”

Summer smile took over her face. “It will be a beautiful reunion.” She held onto Ashley's hand. “Good-bye, my queen.”

Ashley leaned in and gave her one last peck on the cheek. “Until then, my sweet rose.” She reluctantly let go of her. And watched her with longing eyes before Summer sauntered out and Summer looked back before fading into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley wrote her latest findings of magic; shapeshifting, weather manipulation, and 'secondary semblances' as Ozpin referred to them as. She couldn't concentrate, she kept on thinking about Summer. Ashley ripped a new piece of paper from her notepad, she had the want – nay, the urge – to write something more creative.

 

_My sweet Summer Rose_

_Why does the thought of being with you cling to me_

_Like the warmth on a summer day_

_Or the smell of roses in a bed of petals_

_Let us go someplace where no one knows_

_How I long to be with you, can't you see_

_I long for you, come what may_

 

Ashley went through her vocabulary of all the words that could rhyme with 'petals.' “Metals. Kettles.” She sighed. “Settles? With you I set... no. Looking at the sun until it settles?”

She glanced outside the window again, the birds sang and hummed. “Well looks like the birds are more poetic than I am.” The birds seem to have chirped louder and louder. “Hmm”

 

_And on top of the sunset the birds have settled_

_My sweet Summer, please be my rose_

 

A smile rose on Ashley's cheeks. “It may be perfect but I think it will do.” She neatly rolled the paper and took the seal wax her father gave her as a birthday gift and stamped it firmly on the wax. She normally would have used her family's emblem but she chose her own: an eye-shape pattern that shoots out rays. The eye represents enlightenment back in Atlas, she would like to think it was a fitting sigil for her. She found the poem clutched to her heart counting the days from then on forth until Summer returns.

 

Ashley approached the door, hearing laughter from Tai and Qrow no doubt. She knocked softly. “Yo!” Tai hollered.

Ashley unhooked the door. “Good evening, you two.” Tai and Qrow were on their respective beds exchanging bewildered looks not saying anything. “Do you know when Summer should be back?”

“She and Raven are out shopping for supplies for the new year.” Tai grinned as he tilted his head. “What do you got there?”

“This... is something for Summer.” Ashley felt a strange sensation running through her. She then had this fear crept onto her. _What if Summer doesn't love me anymore?_

“What does it say?” Qrow stumbled closer to Ashley as if he was trying to flirt with her.

Ashley thought he was rude for prying but if he was going to play this game she might as well challenge him. “It says her name.” She smirked.

Tai bursted into laughter until Qrow glared at him. He turned his attention back to Ashley. “Okay,” He snatched the paper from her, she gasped but tried not to express any fear or embarrassment – it would have been exactly what he wanted. “Let's see what this says.”

“It's not for you, it's for Summer.” She said firmly.

“Dude, Qrow, don't be a jerk.” Tai said with uneasy eyes.

“I'm only messing with her.” He threw the poem back at her, Ashley tried to catch it but it eluded her fingers and fell onto the floor. “Oh, you missed!” He snickered.

Ashley has seen the way Qrow acted around Summer. To Ashley he was someone who was very crass and rude but to Summer it was him being recklessly fun. “If you have any sort of redemption you will pick that up.” She said with no malice but with no passiveness either.

“What are you going to do if I don't?” Qrow got his face a little closer to Ashley.

Ashley humphed. “Probably nothing. I don't have to be a burden towards you – it always finds a way back to you.”

Qrow cringed, Tai voice escalated as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh! Damn!”

Ashley bowed to retrieve the message with grace. “I will go now.” She sauntered off without saying another word.

She did, however, glanced back at Qrow with a rather sad look in his eye. Summer once made mention to her that she and Qrow could never be a good match even if the gods willed it. Did Qrow have feelings for Summer as well? Does he know? Is he – jealous? The thoughts Ashley decided she was going to ignore for now. Ozpin has spoke a great deal about him and about his upbringing. The Branwen twins past was everything but a fairy tale.

Walking out of the the entrance of the dorm, she was able to identify the new students – they would stare at her. Some with confusion, some with awe, and others with malice. She learned to ignore the stares.

“Ashley!” Said a familiar voice. It brought a smile to Ashley's cheeks as she turned to her left where Summer was. She galloped towards Ashley and embraced her. “I missed you!”

“And I you.” Ashley's hand headed towards Summer's hair before she realized that public form of affection was not her methods. “I have a letter for you.” She whispered as she handed her the script and released herself from Summer's arms.

“A letter?” Summer asked gleefully. “How fanc...” Ashley pressed her finger against her lip. “Oh, sawwy.”

Ashley retracted her hand. “I have to warn you, I'm not that great at being creative.”

Summer's cheeks were as red as her last name. “I'm sure it's fine.”

Raven finally caught up holding a few bags. “Hey, Ashley.” Her eyes darted from the letter to Ashley. “You never visited Qrow or I.” She said with a hint of regret. “You know we don't bite.

“I beg the differ.” Ashley said trying to sound only half-sarcastic. “I never wish any ill will onto anyone but I'm not sure if I get along with your brother.”

“Why, did he say something mean?” Summer inquired innocently. “You know he means well?”

Ashley refrained from rolling her eyes. “Everybody means well whether they do the right things or the wrong things.”

“Well what about you? Where do you think you stand?” Raven's tone disguised as mere curiosity but to Ashley it was something, she couldn't quite figure out what.

“I would like to think I stand for a bigger cause.” Ashley had to constantly remind herself why she's here. There have been times she has been overwhelmed with doubt that she will never even come close to changing the world.

“I do too.” Summer still held onto the letter firmly. “But even if I don't make it to that level, I still have you all. My teammates, friends, and, you, Ashley.”

Ashley shied her glance away at an empty garden nearby. She brought her attention back to Summer. “Would you mind if we chatted for a while?”

Summer glanced at Raven as if she was her guardian. Raven scoffed. “What? It's not like I'm your mom or anything?” Raven seemed to have made an awkward pause. “Oh, well I'll be in the dorm room.”

The two teenagers strode towards the garden. “Did you do anything special this break?” Ashley inquired.

“No, just caught up with my family.” Summer seem to have drifted into thought as hey eyes eluded her focus.

“Family is always good even when you think you don't need them.” Ashley communicated with her parents and sister back at home at least once a week. She wanted to tell them about Summer but it's not exactly a scroll-to-scroll conversation. Her family would love Summer no doubt but what if it didn't work out like the last relationship?

They found a bench to sit on, it was under an ash tree. _If only there was a rose nearby._ Ashley mused to herself. “Please read the poem.”

“Oh, it's a poem!” Summer gingerly peeled the seal off the paper and unrolled it. She read it silently to herself. A moment has gone by and Summer gasped and turned to her. “What were you saying? You are a poet!”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Ashley pressed her hand onto Summer's. “Will you come with me tonight or some time this week?”

“Of course, Ashley!” Summer bobbed her head onto her shoulder. Ashley placed her other hand on her head.

 

Salem sat on her 'throne' in the council room. The Seer Grimm revisited the memory. With Salem's new soul there was a longing for an answer on why Summer was taken away from her. Salem sighed as the lullaby invaded her thoughts. And so she sang softly:

 

_Every nightmare just discloses  
It's your blood that's red like roses_

_And no matter what I do  
Nothing ever takes the place of you_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I figured I would test drive. Feel free to leave constructive feedback and/or a kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
